


Eveliina and Johann drabbles

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Legend of Spyro, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, Alliance, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, CABAL ( Avengers assemble ), Canon Related, Character Death, Dating, Drabble Collection, Drawings, During Canon, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meeting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Many AUs, Old Age, Out of Character, Purple dragon, Retirement, Tragedy, imprisoned, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: These drabbles that aren´t connected to other stories that I have wrote, I just had to get these out of my head.





	1. Forbidden love

Night had fell over the field where tall grass grew, wind was weak but it didn´t matter to man who stood edge of it. His name was Johann Schmidt, leader of HYDRA, he waited someone important, not soldier, not follower, not a friend but beloved one who was quite special in all aspects. This beloved one wasn´t allowed to be with him because she wasn´t what some would think, even her followes forbidded her from meeting with HYDRA´s leader, but they wouldn´t let it stop them from trying meeting up reguralarly at night, in this specific field.  
Johann looked to moon, it emitted its faint ligh to field. Schmidt wore black robe to cover himself as he left from base to meet up with his beloved one.  
After some time he heard footsteps behind himself, metallic. He looked behind to woods and saw two dark purple eyes staring him " Is it safe? " voice asked, Schmidt nodded with smile " Yes, you can come out Eveliina. " he assured as she came out of shadows. This was their reason to keep this as secret, his beloved one, girl friend was a young dragon, purple dragon with metallic claws and wyvern look, she had short brown hair that got paler in moon light, her scales were beautifully purple, color of royalty. Johann admired dragon from from few greater reasons, one was that this dragon was leader of stormtroopers, along scout troopers and TIE-pilots, she wasn´t allowed to meet with him because commader Gary who was in lower rank claimed that HYDRA was just a rival, a enemy.  
Other reason was because he was fond to mythological things and this dragon was one, he was taken by her appearence by first glance when they met during time Johann had wandered to her home forest, her territory.  
Eveliina smiled warmly and walked to him and stood on two " It´s nice to see you again dear. " Eve greeted gently as she took his hands, Schmidt smirked with his arrogant but still charming smirk that she loved " Yes, it is. " he responded until they kissed, it was nice after long time, their jobs as a leaders kept them busy. Eveliina´s tail wrapped around Johann´s leg, Schmidt had firstly hated it but had grow used to it. Man´s hands traveled to dragon´s scaly but soft waist, holding her.  
Even by their great age gap they wouldn´t hide their love from each other excepted from HYDRA and Eve´s followers, this was their secret, tale, forbidden love.  
When two parted up Eve took man´s arm again and started to lead him somewhere where they would be allowed to be in peace, to talk, cuddle, to enjoy each other´s presence.  
What about Eveliina? Why she had fell to HYDRA´s infamous leader? It was hard to explain, but it was clear now. She had sensed that man was something special not by appeareance but something else, and when she found out that he was leader of HYDRA she understanded it, it took some time from both of them to warm up to each other but now, they were together, dating.  
Night started to turn to dawn, meaning that they had to part way, go back to their respected bases, lifes and whatnot. It was sad each time because no one knew when they would meet again. But if only, if only it could be possible that they were allowed to be together, no need to hide, it would be great. But for now on they just had to bear with this situation they were in.  
Eveliina had managed get back her base and to her private bedroom to sleep 2 to 3 hours until she would wake up to meet with commander Gary who was man that prevented her from meeting with man she loved deeply. When dragon came out of her room commander was there to greet her " Good morning captain, did you slept well? " he asked firmly, Eveliina clenced her fangs with snarl, she hated this meeting up during nights because she wouldn´t be allowed to sleep alot than couple hours, and in addition to everything she wasn´t morning person in any way but she beared it because she had to.  
As Johann had arrived to his base he creeped to his room and slept to midday, when he woke up he put on his uniform and boots until he would leave to fill his duties. When he arrived his office, baron Strucker was there waiting him, with somewhat angry look " Good day mr. Schmidt, care to explain why have you sleep late again? " man asked, Johann swallowed hardly until he dared to answered with same angry look " It doesn´t concern you baron. As leader of HYDRA I sleep as long I like. " he answered and walkd closer " Is there problem with that? " Schmidt asked with slight hiss in his tone, Strucker hmp'ed and started to leave " Of course not, Schmidt. " he answered as he openned the door and slammed it close with slight use power. Johann snorted and sat down to his chair, groaning from sheer frustration, this was getting risky business, meeting with his beloved dragon was risky because there was chance that someone could find out and then something terrible would happen to. But now, he had to just hope that it wouldn´t happen.


	2. Red dragon and human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role/specie reversal, Johann is big, red and black skeletal dragon as Eveliina is short but still strong human.

Johann snarled as he walked in his lair´s hallways, Strucker, another dragon had just lectured him from stuff that he hadn´t bothered to listen. He was feared by humans in all aspects, except one who walked upon him, a teenager human girl who wore purple shirt, jeans and shoes, her casual clothing you may say.   
Girl was called Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, human he loved alot and she loved him as well, Eve smiled warmly " Hello Johann, how are you? " Eve asked, Johann frowned as he looked away, making Eve confused and worried at same time " Johann? What´s wrong? " she asked as she tried to reach his head but dragon backed away with slight snarl " Nothing, I am fine. Look, I am busy, let´s speak another time. " he said and left, Eve scratched her head in confusion, she didn´t understand why he was acting like this, maybe he would explain it later, hopefully.  
Pain traveled all over Johann body, he was bleeding badly. He was ambushed group of hunters that got lucky with him and yet he managed to escape his cruel fate, for least now until he would bleed out and die. Dragon licked some of his wounds but stopped when pain prevented him from moving, his breathing was heavy and fast ( It this the way I am going to die? By bleeding out in my own room? Damn, gods has to hate me alot. ) he thought bitterly until he heard door openning up " Johann, are you here-? " Eve asked until she gasped by sight " JOHANN?! WHAT HAPPENED?! " she cried as she ran to him, dragon blinked few times until he looked to her " I got my sorry tail handed by group of lucky hunters… what it does looks like to you? " he asked with painful groan " They got me by suprise… " he breathed as Eve walked to search aid-kit and carry it back to dragon who focused to his breathing until he felt something stinging in his wound, Schmidt lifted his head with painful roar " Johann calm down, I am just trying to treat your wounds! " Eve explained as Schmidt tried to regain his temper and eventually laid back down. Eve smiled and stroked his snout gently as she cleaned the wounds " You will be fine dear, just be still for while. " she murmured, human´s tone was soothing, couraging enough to obey.  
When Eve was done with cleaning the wounds she started to patching and stitching up part, when she started to stitch one of wound up dragon hissed from pain but Eve´s assuring voice soothed him down, it was miracle how this human, mortal did it. She looked weak because her frame wasn´t large or muscular even if she was captain of her respected followers, but she was strong, in mind and in physical she would use adrenaline and determination to get things work up.  
Bandaging was easier, for their both sakes. When Eve had put kit away she returned to dragon and placed gentle kiss to his snout " Thanks for cooperating with me dear. " Eve said gently, Schmidt let out sound, animalistic grunt until he responded " Anytime, thanks for saving my life. " he said as Eve stood up " Anytime, just be careful when you wander to wildnerness and ran to hunters. " she said and started to head out, red dragon flinched he realized that she was leaving.  
Before Eve could open the door she heard weak voice behind herself " Don´t leave me... please. " Schmidt pleaded, Eve froze for moment until she returned beside him, to calm him down " I won´t. By my gods help me, I won´t. " she promised as dragon pushed his red skull like head againts her chest with slight whine until Eve laid next to him to rest and keep him company.  
After some time later Schmidt managed fall asleep, soon Eveliina followed after him, getting some sleep would be nice for now.


	3. Forever has been long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retired Eveliina and Johann had been living in manor like cottage on mountain far from everyone a centuries.

Sun started to rise from horizon, lighting up the room where fully grown Eveliina slept along Johann who was already old, it´s been maybe 200 years or so since they settled down, they wanted to be just together until death comes, sooner for man but much later for dragon who would live to age of 1000 if she would manage survive in there.  
Eveliina used her large wingarm to hold Johann close, it was nice, it had always been like this, just be able lay down for once and forget everything else in world.  
After some time Johann stirred and looked to purple dragon was still sleeping, sometimes heavily even but now when Schmidt stroked her hair she woke up " Whazzit…? Oh, good morning Johann.... " Eve slurred as her paw rested on man´s red cheekbone " Good morning Eveliina, did you sleep well? " Schmidt asked with slight chuckle as dragon lifter her body to yawn and stretch her sore muscles " Yeah, I do when I am with you…. " she responded until she yawned again, man smiled and sat up to yawn as well and stretch as his own stiff muscles too.  
When they were ready two moved down to eat, Eveliina´s basic breakfast consisted by bacon, some dragon fruit and cola, for Schmidt it was wyvern eggs that Eve had gotten and coffee. What was nice that kitchen had large window that showed them beautiful view of down to mountain, there where forest and large lake resting middle of it, and they saw sun too, it was beatiful as always. Eveliina had been excellent home chooser, this manor like cottage was great in everyway that Johann could manage think up, it was just great.  
When clock hit 12AM Eveliina went outside to enjoy some fresh air in form of flying as Johann remained inside, taking nap until Eve would return which would take take 2 hours at least.  
Reason to retire wasn´t just to be together until death would come but neither one couldn´t stand their works getting in away so this was their choice and good choice it was.  
At afternoon Eveliina and Johann relaxed on balcony as sun would settle down at other side of mountain. Schmidt had leaned on dragon´s soft scaly side with smile, it was just nice to be and not hurry anywhere. Eve looked to Schmidt with bigger smile " This is great, isn´t it? " Eve asked, Johann sighed with same small smile " Eve, you are an idiot and I hate you. " he joked, Eve laughed, knowing it was just joke " I know. And you are being romantic as ever. " she said with joking tone, making now Schmidt laugh " You tail eater. " Johann laughed and soon Eve joined to him, it was great just share few jokes and laughs just for tease another.  
When laugher died out Eve nuzzled her head againts man´s chest " It´s been long time since we came here. " Eve muttered as man stroked her hair gently " Yeah, like forever. " he responded, Eve chuckled " Forever is quite word that you are using dear, maybe 200 years or so. " dragon said to correct him " But it feels like it been forever. " Johann said with insisting voice " Because it´s been 200 years, it´s quite long time and that´s why you feel that it´s been forever. " Eve said, Johann sighed " You know… if I could choice what do forever, it would that I would just stay… with you… " man admited, Eve grinned widely " Really? Johann... you sap, are you really going to stay with me if you could live forever? " Eve asked, Johann nodded " Yeah, no matter what. " Johann answered and kissed her snout gently, these 200 years, forever had been long time for both them, and yet it felt good to be together, just like this. Together, at mountain manor like cottage, without care of world and its stupid problems.


	4. Imprisoned by HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Iron skull has imprisoned Eveliina, based somewhere in canon Avengers assemble. :P

What she could remember was ambush or was it straight assault? She didn´t care, she was in chains, imprisoned by infamous terrorist organization called HYDRA, in their sub.  
Her cell was dark but it didn´t bother her thanks to her ability to see in dark.  
Soon cell doors slided open and Iron skull entered in with mean grin " You can´t keep me chained up me here forever you freak! " Eve snarled as HYDRA´s leader knelt down " This is unacceptable! " she snarled again, man snorted " Yes we can, your very existence is reason why you are here. " skull said calmily, Eve hissed with narrowed eyes " You listen here you numbskull, when my troopers find me, you are either going to be either A: Cannon fodder, B: Used in my arena fights, C: Be on my dinner plate, D: Put on slavery, E: Killed slowly and painfully. " Eve hissed venomusly but man didn´t care " Sure I will be, but for now you will remain here, being tested and turned to weapon to serve us... doesn´t it sound pleasant? " he asked, Eve frowned " NO! YOU MANIAC! DON`T YOU KNOW WHO I AM??!! " Eve roared angrily " Stormtrooper captain Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, purple dragon, ruler of land, sea and sky, shadow of forest, apex predator. " skull listed, Eve nodded " Exactly, now let go before I will go mad and bite your head off! " dragon shouted, skull shooked his head and stood up " I don´t think so, captain. You will stay here a long time, get use to it. " he told her and left. Last think skull heard was dragon´s mad, angry, furious, raging roar.  
Eveliina learned few thinks from HYDRA, one was that they worked with AIM, some mad scientist organization, one of it´s notable members called MODOK was part skull´s team called CABAL that they would force her in. Dragon was restrained to table, there was stuff monitoring, scanning her, and MODOK was there too speaking with Iron skull until head came to her " I hope you are comfortable captain, this will take a while. " he said, Eve snarled angrily " This is far from comfortable! Let me go of this you stupid blargh headed moron! I can barely breath and my tail feels like it´s shoved right up my-! " before Eve could finish MODOK but something in her mouth, chunk of metal. Dragon gave angry, muffled growl ( Seriously, chunk of metal? Greeeaaattt….. ) Eve thought and spit it out with force " Yuck, even if I eat crystals and ores sometimes, this was disgusting, it tasted very… sour I guess. " Eve hissed but AIM´s leader didn´t care, he had work to do.  
Few hours passed by and Eve had tossed back to her cell, they didn´t bother chain her this time, Eve took it as her change to move her sore muscles " Those morons… those FREAKS! How they dare?! When I get out of here that HYDRA´s little leader is so going to be toast... just you wait world… " Eve hissed, she would destroy HYDRA before they could destroy her, she had just wait and watch, observe them, it was way she would survive, she learned it when she was young, now she would put it on test.


	5. First impression is important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based somewhere in canon Avengers assemble where Iron skull introduces Eveliina to CABAL very first time.

CABAL was waiting, their leader and his new… friend. Or least he said so, they had been waiting in meeting room maybe 2 hours or so and they were getting impatient " I swear if skull doesn´t show up soon with his 'friend', I will leave. " Hyperion said until Skull entered room " Sorry I am late, I had really wander around forest to find her… " Schmidt panted, members got confused " Forest? And... her? " Dracula asked, Schmidt smirked and stepped aside to reveal purple dragon with metallic claws and short brown hair standing on two " D-DRAGON??!! " CABAL gasped " Ah-ah, PURPLE dragon mind you. " Johann corrected and sat down, Eve gave embarrassed look " Yeah…. sorry that it took so long, I have to do my part of patrols you know. " Eve said until she coughed " Ahem… anyway… my name is Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, call me Eveliina or Eve for short. I am stormtrooper captain of forest near the Manhattan. " she told them, Attuma nodded of regonizion " Ah! I have heard about you, so you are that so-called shadow of forest. " Atlantian said, Eve crossed her wingarms with nod " Damn right I am, one and only in this world! " Eve boasted and leaped on table " So, you may ask how I know your boss and how long I have know. " dragon started " He wandered to my forest once, I sensed that he was something special. When I found out that he was HYDRA´s leader I go excited and offered alliance, and that was like 1-2 years ago. " Eve told them, Johann rested his head to hand that was supported by elbow, he loved this dragon but it was maybe soon early to told them.  
CABAL looked each other in amaze, they were impressed with this dragon and her enthusiam " So what do we do with her? " MODOK asked " We spoke about it and she told me that she would join us to fight those cursed heroes. " Skull answered as Eve´s expression turned cold, lusting a blood " Yes... those Avengers... I can´t wait to tear their organs out... I want make them bleed... " she hissed, everyone froze except Dracula " I like this dragon, she does know what she is talking about. " vampire said, others frowned " Says one who drinks other people´s blood. " Hyperion stated making Dracula hmp with crossed arms and looking away. Eveliina tilted her head " Are they always like this Schmidt? " Eve asked, received frustrated groan from him " You have no idea Eveliina, they are bunch of idiots. " Schmidt groaned, Eve shrugged " Right. You know, I never knew there was vampires. " she said, now everyone stared her " Neither there was suppose to be dragons. So what are babbling about, Eveliina? " Hyperion asked, Eve shrugged " Okay okay, I am sorry. By my ancestor, there is no need to get to preaching mode. " Eve said and did somesault leap behind, back on floor and started to head out " Welp, I am busy bee in nowadays so I see you in few weeks Schmidt! " Eve shouted as ran out to head back home.  
As Johann was leaving from room other members stopped him " What it this? Out of my way! " Schmidt demanded but none of them moved inch " Admit it Skull. " MODOK said making Schmidt tilt his head " Excuse me what? Admit what? " he asked as Dracula gave this knowing look " We can see it clearly Schmidt, you love her. " he said, Schmidt froze as he started to blush " Love?! Don´t be crazy! She is like 15 or something and I god-knows-how old! " Iron Skull said, he was panicking at this point " WE all can see it Schmidt, don´t try deny it. " Attuma said, johann was now utterly blushing of embarrassement " S-Shut up, were are just friends! " Schmidt insisted but soon gave up " Okay, were are indeed in love! But what will you do about it? " Schmidt snapped until he started to leave and soon he started to hear this " Iron Skull and Eveliina sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. " they sang, with that Johann ran far away from it into his room. Eveliina had done great first impression but their relationship was now out and Skull was embarrassed, this was too soon.


	6. Purple dragon in forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann and Eveliina meet very first time, connected somewhat to forbidden love and alliance AUs.

Great, just great, Schmidt had got lost in forest. He had walked what felt like hours, he had seen these odd white armored men patroling the forest so he kept his distance and tried stay hidden.  
After some more time passed until Johann heard some rustling and got feeling that he wasn´t alone, he looked around wildly, soon he even heard snarling and hissing.  
Soon something started to walk toward him, it´s eyes glowed purple, Johann took step back " What is that…? " he muttered until it revealed up, light purple dragon with metallic claws and short brown hair. Johann gasped slightly ( A dragon? How those men haven´t noticed her? Or is she…? No.... ) Johann thought as dragon started circle him and judge him.  
Purple dragon circled man, she sensed something special in this man, she knew it. She stood on two and howled, calling group of those white armored men nearby " Captain Eveliina! We heard your call, what is it? " one of them asked, Eve pointed to the man " He. " she answered simply, one of troopers, a commander Gary stared him " Captain, stay away, he is HYDRA`s leader! Iron Skull! " Gary shouted, Eve gasped, so that is why he felt so special, this man was HYDRA´s leader, bloody HYDRA´s.  
Eve nodded " Right. This man, do give him good headstart and after that let´s see can he outrun you. " Eve said and leaped up to trees, heading somewhere else.  
By sheer will to make it out of there Johann started to run, as fast as a super-soldier could, knowing that those men couldn´t keep up with him, hopefully.  
At evening Johann had managed to get back to his base, hanging at balcony. Again he felt that he wasn´t alone, and he was damn right, with blink of eyes, that dragon sat on railing, staring him " Evening mr. HYDRA leader, I see you managed to get out of my forest, congratulations! Not many have get out of there and lived to tell a tale. " Eveliina said, Schmidt swallowed dryly " Who... who are you? I already know the rank and name but.... " man started, Eve grinned " Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen at your service mister, I am purple dragon. " Eveliina introduced herself " And you? " she asked " Schmidt, my name is Johann Schmidt, also know as Red Skull but now as Iron Skull. " Schmidt answered, Eve nodded " Ah, I see. There is some similarities and differences between us mr. Schmidt, we are both leaders, but we are two different species, dragon and human. " Eve said, Johann crossed his arms " Stop babbling kid and get to the point. " man demanded " Oh yeah, what I saying? Ahem, listen, I have this great offer to you. " Eve started, Schmidt gestured her to move on " I think you would like some help, to have ally on your side, a powerful one. " Eve said, Johann gave her a look " Are you meaning that...? " Johann started until Eve shouted " Yes! I offer mine and my troopers help to you! What do you say? Answer quickly, this is one time change only! " dragon boasted, Schmidt gave her questionable look, was she serious or just crazy?  



	7. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ( awkward ) date out, added with first kiss.

Sun was setting down behind Manhattan, Eveliina sat on the rock, looking the city as she waited silently as troopers and scouters were returning from day shift and letting night shifter take turn.  
When darkness started to take over dragon felt someone approach, she turned toward the sound and saw him, Johann Schmidt, standing there with heart-warming smile. Eveliina returned the smile as she leaped on him with joy " Schmidt, you came! " she rejoiced as Schmidt struggled to keep his balance " Yes, I did, like I promised. " man replied as Eve let go of him, Eve gave huge grin, revealing her razor.sharp fangs.  
Schmidt sighed silently as he started to lead dragon somewhere, to their place of date.  
After some long time of walking two arrived in beautiful lake where fireflies danced around, moon being their spotlight, Eve gasped of sight in amaze " This… this amazing Johann! How.... how did you found this place? " she asked as they sat down to soft grass " That´s my little secret. " Schmidt answered with smirk, Eve smiled largerly until she laid her head on his shoulder " You keeper of secrets, I love you and your damn good charm. " Eve purred, Johann laughed and stroked her hair fondly " I know, and I think you are only one who loves it. " he said, Eve gave light chuckle as her tail went another side man.  
Schmidt felt oddly loved, he was being loved dragon, purple one and very young still, odd but still it felt good. This dragon didn´t care a fuck about their age gap, she would just show a middle finger or claw in her case to it. Euphoria took over HYDRA leader´s body and mind, drowing him to enjoy this so peaceful moment that was his first proper in years. With heavy sigh man closed his eyes and rested his head on dragon´s soft hair, it didn´t smell anything, it wasn´t suprising him at all.  
Eveliina looked to man who looked to be enjoying himself, she smiled warmly and moved her head to make Johann lift his head " Johann... you are so sappy when you do that. " Eve noted, making him blush " I do...? Gosh, damn euphoria or something took over me for while. " Schmidt grunted, Eve gave hearful chuckle " Don´t be shamed of it dear, I think your sappiness fits your already good charm. " dragon chuckled, making man blush even more " Eve! Don´t you have any morals?! " Schmidt snapped nervously, Eve shrugged with tongue coming out little " Meh, morals are for sissies, not for me, not this kind anyway. " Eve answered, Johann stared her for brief moment and sighed " I shouldn´t be suprised that you don´t. " man muttered, Eve scratched her hair for moment until she decided to lean her body once more on HYDRA leader " But I have few of my own. One is that I don´t kill neither hurt my friends and family, second is recruit those who are outsiders in society. " Eve muttered, Johann smiled, knowing that this dragon did have morals of her own. They sat on there a long time. sometimes speaking but mostly they just enjoyed each other company, warmth and love. All that until Johann got this tingling idea that seemed to be sensed by purple dragon when she looked him " You want do it? " she asked, Johann flinched of question, she knew. With hesitant nod " Y-Yeah, but you don´t have to kiss me, if you don´t want to. " Johann answered, Eve pouted until she took tight grasp from Schmidt´s uniform´s collar to pull him to said kiss. Now, NOW Schmidt felt like loved man, he was in seventh heaven, in his private one. Soon Eve pulled away with smirk " Well? How was it? " Eve asked as man was still recovering from this joy " Great.... " Johann slurred, he felt so damn good for years. Eve chuckled as she settled her head againts his chest " You cute, loving sap. " Eve purred, Johann laughed for moment until they laid down to grass, now they would just rest and wait the morning to come.


	8. Revenge tastes like fresh flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinda continuation to ' Imprisoned by HYDRA ', now Eveliina can have sweet revenge that is tasty...

Alarm was off, stormtroopers with few purple Royal Guards that were Eveliina´s bodyguards, was attacking to HYDRA´s sub that was hanging somewhere in unknown coast line.  
Commander Gary was running through hazardy hallways, looking for the right cell. He was carrying the bag on his shoulder, containing something to someone.  
After some searching Gary found the cell, upon entering in, Eveliina, his captain raised her head " Uh? Gary? What´s up? What´s that ruckus? " dragon asked as she tried to get up, failing. Gary knelt down as he put bag down " I came... I mean WE came to rescue you, we will make HYDRA pay form this vile act, vile act called 'kidnapping our captain. ' " commander responsed and started to rummage throught the bag " Did you bring Cola? " Eve asked, Gary nodded as he brought one up " Hell yeah captain, I know that you won´t fight this one with clear head. There is some more in bag, try hurry up with it though. " commander answered and left, going help others.  
Iron Skull was beyond mad, they were losing to these white troopers who were very quickly from their feet, soon people in room heard familiar roar and with that Eveliina entered with Seregios air sweep to kick one HYDRA soldier to ground " So, we meet again mr. Schmidt. Sorry it took me awhile boys, I had to stay and drink whole bag empty of Cola, I mean NO one can pull this kinda fight sober. " Eveliina grinned, proud leader as she was. Her bodyguards joined her, holding their staffs up, waiting the orders " Okay, Iron Skull, because of you I´m angrier and more drunk of sugar than ever! I will have your head served on my silver plate tonight! " dragon roared and dived on him, pinning Schmidt down, troopers were cheering to their captain, telling her to kill man as painfully as possible.  
Iron Skull used his armor´s repursol to fight Eve off, both testing their patience, reaction time and whatnot. Looking who was better leader and fighter, man or dragon?  
Eveliina stayed on air, she prefered Seregios´s fighting style, in it Eveliina needed strong, flexible and agile body, speed and power, she had to master timing, aiming and her hindlegs movement, she had to have enough strength to lift her lower body up with hindlegs up and side and then move whole body down and futher as claws would sweep down to another side and emit six deadly slash to her foe´s body. It all took time and patience but now she had mastered it, she mastered Seregios´s fighting style, using to Schmidt, Iron Skull in full potential, shattering the armor with somewhat easy manner, troopers encouraged their captain who was at this poin winning, literally kicking man down.  
Purple dragon moved once Seregios air sweep, sending Schmidt fly to control panels, Eve landed and walked to him, man was breathing heavily, his armor was rendered useless, cracked spots were bleeding as his head well. Eve snorted " This shall be your lesson, lesson from wilderness. This will send message to HYDRA to not mess with us, and teach them not to cross paths with us! " Eve shouted, Iron Skull sighed " Hah, like it would matter to me, HYDRA will not be afraid of you. " Schmidt said, Eve snarled and used her wingarm´s claws to emit last blow, hitting the head with power, killing HYDRA´s and CABAL´s leader, sending the message.  
Troopers and guards cheered to their capain who let out roar of victory and satisfaction. She turned to now dead man, starting to tear down rest of armor she started to feast on man´s flesh. Revenge tastes like fresh flesh, dragons used to say, and Eveliina liked how true it was right now.


	9. I loved and I lost you 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a three different versions of season 1´s episode 25, Exodus, but outcome it practically same… Schmidt doesn´t survive the explosion...  
> First version: Alone.

She had seen it from distance, the explosion with her own eyes, wanting to make sure that her dear doesn´t screw this up. He had promised to return home once he was done with heroes but… explosion… Eveliina flied to tower that was burning still. Tesseract, powerful cube made by gods and dragons was gone, Eve felt foolish now, she had given it to Schmidt freely, waiting him at Temple of Power so she could hand it over to him. Now look at what has happen, chaos. Eve landed to bridge area, observing area with watchful eyes " SCHMIDT! WHERE ARE YOU?! " purple dragon cried out, as loud she could, no response.  
Eve started to panic, she started to pick up Johann´s scent, hoping that he was here and... alive. She picked up scent of... blood and his scent… no, Eveliina glided down using her wind element to push dust and smoke away, revealing what she had feared most " JOHANN! " Eveliina gasped, Johann Schmidt laid on ground, injured fataly, armor was destroyed and his undersuit was torn up. There was blood, Eve rushed to fallen man, how did Avengers dare to left him to die alone?! Even CABAL´s members had left him, Dracula hadn´t even bothered to bite him and turn him to vampire. Those sadistic monsters, they left him here to suffer and die all alone, well not alone anymore but still.  
Eveliina picked man´s upper body up " Oh my ancestors, please no... let this not be true… " Eve pleaded, hoping the best.  
Dragon flinched when she heard man´s coughing and moan, he was alive still but how long? It didn´t matter now " Eve... y-you came... " Schmidt groaned as he looked to Eve " Yeah, I did, don´t worry, I can help you. " Eve said but Schmidt´s look was refusing " No, it´s too late for it now, explosion was too much to me... I will die, in your wingarms at least. " Johann muttered, Eveliina nodded, realizing that she didn´t have time to fly back to base to give man proper treatment, so it was just better to stay, together until other is gone forever.  
As time passed Eveliina could sense how man was dying, slowly and painfully. Fire started to die out along rest of the smoke that dragon didn´t blow away. Johann started to close his eyes, trusting that dragon would or wouldn´t make this up. At this point revenge didn´t felt great in his mind, it was just better let it be, hoping that Eve understanded that he didn´t want her to spill the blood of his former team members and Avengers for his sake.  
When man stopped breathing, Eveliina flinched, realizing that worst has happened yet she refused to believe it " Johann no! Don´t do this to me! " Eve cried out, tears falling down to dusty and bloody ground, she shook his body few time but realize that her most treasured gem in her life was gone, settling him down, she laid her head to his body, crying. Hoping that death would claim her too, but, she was practically immortal until she would mature up, stormtrooper captain´s heart ached, sadness, anger and thoughts of revenge filled the head, bloody one. Purple dragon´s eyes moved to man´s lifeless face, face that was once smiling warmly when dragon spoke to her, either about some teenager stuff or work, either way, smile was alway truthful, even his determined look was charming and something that Eve once found inspiring. Now, all it was gone, for good.  
Eveliina lifted her body up and roared to sky, dark clouds started to gather up by her sheer anger, raining heavily with thunder, symbolizing her anger and sadness. Her roar could change the weather like she did now, heaven and earth both feared and respected this powerful, angered purple dragon whose horns were sparkling of electricity, mouth breathed fire, tail sweeped ice to ground and paws cracked the earth with each step she took. This, THIS was power of real purple dragon who said could posses spirit of Alatreon itself, now this world would witness her anger that has turned her elemantally unstable, she was god now, no man or earth 'mightiest' heroes would stop her, she would burn this world to ash like Fatalis, crack the ground up like Dalamadur, storm the sky like Amatsu and then freeze it with her win breath forever like Kushala Daora. All man kind would suffer of this act, forever.


	10. I loved and I lost you 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second version: Saying goodbye to their son mixed with previous version Alone.

She had seen it from distance along her very young son Redhead, the explosion with her own eyes, wanting to make sure her dear and father of their hatchling doesn´t screw up. He had promised to return home once he was done with heroes but… explosion… Eveliina picked up Redhead an flied to tower that was burning still. Tesseract, powerful cube made by gods and dragons was gone, Eve felt foolish now, she had given it to Schmidt freely, waiting him at Temple of Power so she could hand it over to him. Now look what has happen, chaos.  
Eve landed on bridge area, putting down Redhead and then observed the area with watchful eyes " SCHMIDT! WERE ARE YOU?! " purple dragon cried out, as loud she could, no response.  
Eve started to panic, she started to pick up Johann´s scent, hoping that he was here and... alive. She picked up scent of... blood and his scent… no, Eveliina picked up Redhead and glided down and used wind element to push dust and smoke away, revealing what she had feared most " JOHANN! " Eveliina gasped, Johann Schmidt laid on ground, injured fataly, armor was destroyed and his undersuit was torn up.  
There was blood, Eve rushed to fallen man, Redhead bumbled after his panicking mother, not understanding that what was going on. How did Avengers dare to left him die alone?! Even CABAL´s members had left him, Dracula hadn´t even bothered to bite him and turn himinto vampire. Those sadistic monsters, they left him here to suffer and die all alone, well not alone anymore but still.  
Eveliina picked man´s upper body " Oh my ancenstors, please no... let this not be true... " Eve pleaded, hoping the best.  
Dragon flinched when she heard man´s coughing and moan, he was still alive but how long? It didn´t matter now " Eve... y-you came... wit-with our son... " Schmidt groaned as he looked to Eve " Yeah, we did, don´t worry, I can help you. " Eve said but Schmidt´s look was refusing " No, it´s too late for it now, explosion was too much to me... I will die, in your wingarms, companied by my dear son at least. " Johann muttered, Eveliina nodded, realizing that she didn´t have time to fly back to base to give man proper treatment, so it was just better to stay, together until other is gone forever.  
Redhead bumbled to his soon dead father, letting out series confused and worried whimpers, Johann looked to still unwise hatchling with heart-warming smile, he managed to move his hand to his son, dragon nuzzled againts it, father´s warmth mixed with familiar scent and face were assuring that this was his father. Johann moved his hand to caress Redhead´s head from side, making hatchling squeal and purr until he moved closer, reaching to his father´s face, with same confused whimpering as before " Don´t worry son, I will be okay, I just can´t stay with you two a l-long... " Johann explained, understading that hatchling didn´t understand anything, but when he would grow up he would, alot. Redhead nuzzled his snout againts his father´s face, whimpering still.  
As time passed Eveliina could sense how man was dying, slowly and painfully, Schmidt sighed and looked to Eve for last time " Eveliina... take care of our son, for my sake and his… " Schmidt said and coughed " Tell him that his father loved him and you deeply and is sorry that… this plan screwed up royally… " Schmidt finished and closed his eyes for last time.  
When man stopped breathing Redhead started sad whimpering, weeping even. Eve didn´t want to believe this " Johann no! Don´t do this! Don´t leave us! " Eve cried out, tears falling down to dusty and bloody ground. Her most treasure gem, loving father of their son was gone. She settled him down and picked up Redhead, soothing him, but it felt hard.  
If Eveliina could remember right, Redhead would take after his father, becoming leader of HYDRA, but he was so young and what Schmidt did, it was just hard fact that HYDRA wouldn´t let Redhead to be their leader even if he would be old enough. So he would be follow after his mother, being stormtrooper captain one day. Older purple dragon choked her tears down, accepting the fact that they were alone, without loving and protecting father. Eveliina didn´t knew how she could explain this to their son when he would grow up? What she would say when Redhead would ask that what happened to father and where is he? She didn´t knew, maybe… maybe she wouldn´t tell, but she didn´t want to hide the fact that his father once tried to achieve something great but failed. It was just better tell the truth as it was, no hiding.  
With heavy sigh Eve used her mouth to pick Redhead up and flied away from this horrible place, her troopers would pick the body up and give him proper funeral along the grave that this man deserves, as a leader, as a ally, as a boyfriend and most importanly, as a loving father. Eveliina looked to horizon, seeing that sun was starting to rise, ironic, but fitting that new leader was rising like sun. Life was odd but amazing neverthless, even if it would cost your life they would be there still, watching after their loved ones.


	11. I loved and I lost you 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third version: When CABAL and Avengers are still in area.

CABAL´s members were pissed, alot, their 'leader' had double-crossed them and now this 'one ruler' was lying on ground, armor destroyed and undersuit torned. Bleeding even.  
They demanded that Avengers let them have him, heroes of course refused but villains gave them good beating without effort, thanks to them being worn out. When they started to approachin there was roar, loud one.  
Without warning, out of nowhere something sweeped in, making villains stagger back by wind that sweep caused it was that fast.  
When dust went down, both parties gasped, purple dragon, very angry one was settled over Schmidt, protecting him. It was Eveliina, she snarled with raging glare. CABAL never had seen this creature " Who are you?! What are you?! " Dracula hissed, receiving the same hiss " Eveliina Seija Huohvanainen, purple dragon. Dragon who won´t let you come closer… " Eve hissed, revealing her fangs as her claws digged the ground.  
CABAL´s members looked each others, Avengers had at this point got back on their feet, checking out this mysterious dragon. When Captain America tried to approach dragon who was focusing on man but reacted furiously to man´s closing " STAY AWAY FROM US!!! " Eveliina roared, with all strength she had, panting heavily she settled her body down covering man as she could " Please… just leave us be… " Eve breathed, she didn´t had energy left right now.  
Dragon nuzzled her snout againts Schmidt´s cheek, this was her farewell. With heavy exhale Eve stood up, feeling her energy coming back.  
One blink and her dark purple eyes darted both villains and heroes, she snarled darkly and her stare was murderous. She stood on two " I will make you all regret this…. greatly. " Eve hissed and roared, taking off and firing three fire balls to both parties, Eve used her claws to snatch some of them, tossing them around. Her mind, body, hear and soul were filled with anger and grief ( I won´t let them live Johann, you have my words for it! I will destroy them and after that rest AIM, vampires, Atlantians, all of them! ) Eve promised, she was filled with blessing of ancestors. She couldn´t be stopped now or never, it was sure thing right now. CABAL and Avengers would fall.


	12. I will die so you can live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connected to forbidden love AU.

It was suppose to be normal date, but, somehow their respected followers found them and were chasing them until they hit dead end.  
Both HYDRA and stormtroopers were unsure how to work this off, they weren´t liking to encounter each other like this, chasing other´s leader. Eveliina and Johann looked each other with worried looks " Wha can we do Eve? " Johann asked " Run, run fast as super-soldier can and do NOT look back. " Eve answered as she observed the both her followers and Schmidt´s " But... But what about you Eveliina? " Johann asked " I will hold them, Gary was fool when he thought that he can order others and me and decide that I can´t be with you... " Eve snarled and looked to him with serious glance " Go, and... do not cry if I don´t make out of this one. " Eve said, with nod Johann climbed over rock and ran away, leaving Eve alone.  
Baron Strucker´s Satan claw was sparkling up as he creeped closer " Well, well, I never excepted that you would steal our 'leader´s´ heart or lead these white armore men. " Strucker said and grinned " I hope you put up good fight. " he said, Eve snorted as she stood on two " I will, that I can promise to you. " Eve hissed and roared loudly, making ground shake for quite bit.  
Dragon charged toward baron who manage to get out of way and grab her by the tail, Eve snarled and breathed very cold ice on Strucker´s face to let her go and took off. Eveliina fired earth missiles to HYDRA´s soldiers as her own followers were making their way out, not wanting to hurt their own captain.  
Eve landed on higher part of rocky area, observing baron Strucker who was looking her, waiting. Man grinned " So, tell me captain Eveliina, how far you would go to save and keep mr. Schmidt safe? " he asked, Eve glared him harshly " I swear to, if you attempt you harm him... I will die before I let you touch him. And I will make sure that I won´t go down easily, I am not pushover! " Eveliina shouted and moved to Seregios sweep, her claws hitting the Satan Claw, they managed to damage it but not so much as she hoped.  
Landing was bit rought but from there Eve moved to perform Blood Wind only ending to miss all hits but only one and last brushed baron´s chest, Eve snarled and attempted Spiral Slice, ending to miss and tumbling down, hitting her jaw very hard.  
Dragon got up and tried to ram her body to Strucker, by pure desperation. Huge mistake, with shift move, Strucker avoided and took tight grasp of Eve´s top and bottom jaw, claw holding bottom powered up, Eve started to panic, letting out series out roars, cries to call her troopers to aid, no help.  
Baron started to part jaws away, trying to dislodge them out of way, breaking them. It proved to be hard when dragon was trying to fight back, but when he was getting closer his goal dragon started to... stop. Breaking her jaw was enough to kill her, it must have effected to her neck or something.  
With grin Strucker let go Eve whose jaw was damaged, dislogded, few fangs had fell off to ground, blood coming out of mouth and places where fangs suppose to be.  
Without word Strucker left, there wasn´t nothing to him to do anyway, he had killed dragon and Schmidt had ran off, no way that he was coming back, it was good to him, he was HYDRA´s leader now.


	13. Cosmic and mythological 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First version from Avengers Assemble season 1, episode 26, the final showdown. Eveliina facing Cosmic Skull and tries to knock some sense to him.

Avengers were in tight situation, Cabal was free and Hulk was rampaging. All this caused by Cosmic Skull who used Tesseract when someone said that he shouldn´t " You lasted longer than I thought.... I shall show you mercy, by destroying you in here and now! " he shouted and in that moment he got hit by fire ball from behind. He looked behind and saw HER " You?! " he shouted, it was Eveliina " Johann.... by my ancestors... what did you do? " she asked, worried and disappointed at the same time to his actions. Skull narrowed his eyes " What do you think? I have evolved beyond everyone.... even you... " he said, Eve shooked her head " I don´t believe that, Tesseract is making you lose your mind! Remove it once! " she shouted, it was order.  
Cosmic Skull snorted " I won´t. You have to make me. " he said, with that Eveliina roared and they started to fight, Eveliina got behind him and bit him but she was fended off by him soon.  
They clashed until they flied off, out of Manhattan for people´s relief. Eveliina kept biting and clawing, Cosmic Skull answered with cosmic energy formed into beams, both able to damage each other but Cosmic Skull was able to tank it all, Cosmic being fighting mythological beast was sight to behold.  
Eveliina turned to purple comet and dashed on him, making them both crash onto ground with brutal force. Eveliina bit on his neck but got shot onto head by him. Eveliina breathed heavily as she tried to get up. Skull looked her " Foolish dragon... fight all you want, you can´t win. " he said with cold tone, Eveliina gave him murderous look " I am not giving up, I know you that you don´t wanna do this.... Johann Schmidt. " she snarled, with that Cosmic Skull took tight grasp from her throat and lifted her up " Don´t you dare call me with that name! That man is dead, forever. " he spatted, Eveliina hissed, both paws on his armored arm that held her. She had difficult time with breathing as time passed, she looked him straight into eyes " Please... Johann... don´t do this to me.... " she groaned, he didn´t answer and broke her neck and tossed her away " Pityful.... just pityful. " he mocked her.  
Soon he heard some whimpering and whining behind rocks, making him curious. It sounded familiar, too familiar. He got source of sounds and what he saw made him gasp almost.  
It was their two months old son, Redhead, whinning and whimpering. He smelled his father´s presence but sensed that it wasn´t right, making him scared. Skull looked Eveliina´s body and then him, there was some sort of voice of sanity to keep him from killing his OWN son. With heavy sigh he tried to reach him but he crawled away with distressed cry, cosmic blue light trying to reach him scared him.  
With another heavy sigh he knelt down and offered his hand, no cosmic energy expanding to him. Redhead sniffed and started to crawl toward him, alarmed still. Cosmic Skull stayed patient, allowing him take his time.  
After moment he sniffed his hand and then nuzzled it with weak purr. Skull smiled and used his hand to stroke him gently, hatchling yipped, regonizing his father. With that he picked him up, holding him gently " Don´t be afraid... I have gained new power to keep you safe from harm. " he cooed and moved his head down, allowing Redhead nuzzled it, allowing him pick the scent for assurance that it was his father indeed, just different now, kinda.  
Skull could hear Helicarrier coming closer, he sighed and opened portal to walk through, bringing themselves far away from heroes, letting Johann Schmidt now called Cosmic Skull raise his son in peace, alone. Trying to make it up to Eveliina, he felt that it was his duty, after all, he caused all of this.


	14. Cosmic and mythological 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second version.

Avengers were in tight situation, Cabal was free and Hulk was rampaging. All this caused by Cosmic Skull who used Tesseract when someone said he shouldn´t " You lasted longer that I thought.... I shall show you mercy, by destroying you here and now! " he shouted and in that moment he got hit by fire ball from behind. He looked behind and saw HER " You?! " he shouted, it was Eveliina " Johann.... by my ancestors.... what did you do? " she asked, worried and disappointed at the same time to his actions. Skull narroed his eyes " What do you think? I have evolved beyond everyone... even you... " he said, Eve shooked her head " I don´t believe that, Tesseract is making you lose your mind! Remove it once! " she shouted, it was order.  
Cosmic Skull snorted " I won´t. You have to make me. " he said, with that Eveliina and they started to fight, Eveliina got behind him and bit him but she fended off by him soon.  
Eveliina turned to purple comet and dashed on him, making them both crash onto ground with brutal force. Eveliina bit on his neck but got shot onto head by him.  
Dragon snarled and got up with exhausted breathing " Please Johann.... don´t do this to me.... " she pleaded, Skull shot her again, making her fall over with pained grunt " Don´t you dare call me with that name! That man is dead, forever. " he spatted and kicked her plated stomach. She hissed of pain until she latched on his leg and flailed him around and made him fall over " No! He is alive, I know it! Please Johann, come home.... " she pleaded, tearing up. Skull stared her, starting to feel odd, like some piece of his sanity was keeping him from hurting her any longer.  
After while Eve went on her knees and cried, Skull hurried to her and knelt down, embracing her, soothing her heartbroken mind " Shhh..... it´s okay Eveliina.. I am here, I am back to you.. " he cooed, making her return embrance, cosmic energy around her felt somewhat comforting when it was coming from man she loved so much.  
Soon there was familiar whining and whimpering, Eve lifted her head and made sound, like she was calling someone. Within moments their two months old son Redhead crawled to them, yipping happily to them, both smiled happily and allowed him to nuzzled them. Skull picked him up gently " Don´t be afraid... I have gained new power to keep you save from harm, including your mother as well. " he cooed, Eve nuzzled Redhead, making him purr. She looked Skull and kissed him, he didn´t mind it and returned it. They were back together, save.  
Eveliina and Johann could hear Helicarrier coming closer, Johann openned portal and they walked in it, going somewhere far from them, raising their son in peace and living together as family, loving one.


End file.
